Conventionally, there has been used a method of providing a cool feeling by wearing a towel or facecloth, which is wet in water, around a user neck in order to give a cool feeling while the user is exposed to sunlight in viewing outdoor sports or at an outdoor working place.
However, according to such a method, when a wet towel or facecloth is used, the user is made to feel uncomfortable due to residual moisture on his skin and his clothes are wet.
In addition, although a small amount of a component, such as menthol, sorbitol, or peppermint oil, is contained in pain relieving patch or cosmetics used as quasi-drugs in order to give a feeling of refreshment to the skin of a user, the component does not really allow the skin temperature of a user to fall and, when a large amount of the component is used, it has been known that the component seriously stimulates the skin, specifically, so that it has many restrictions to be used for a face.
In addition, as anther method of providing a cool feeling, it has been known to use a lotion melt when the lotion makes contact with a user. The melting heat taken from a user is used to melt the lotion. Since heat is taken from a user without changing the temperature concerned with the melting procedure, the skin is really cooled. That is, materials for providing a cool feeling to a user have been developed by using a heat absorbing material.
As well as the above described materials, recently, by using a fabric of a PVC material having an excellent absorptiveness, a towel (which is called ‘a cool towel), which lowers the body temperature of a part making contact with the body of a user and circulates the increased moisture to an outside of the fabric, has been developed and sold.
For example, as shown in FIG. 1, a towel, which uses a fabric having a honeycomb structure, which absorbs moisture about 1.5 times greater than the amount of moisture absorbed by a general fabric to give a cool feeling to a user, has been sold.
Meanwhile, examples of a technique of giving a cool feeling to a user by using an endothermic reaction have been disclosed in the following documents.
For example, a hempen hood, in which an absorptive material such as absorptive polymer is embedded to maintain a cool feeling at a worn portion due to heat of vaporization when a supporter viewing sports in mid-summer wears it on an occipital region, has been disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 1997-170108 (Jun. 30, 1997).
Further, spice including menthol and peppermint, cooling agent, or cooling solution obtained by diluting alcohol, which is impregnated into a main receiving part of clothes to maintain a feeling of refreshment for a long time when a work or sports are done at an outdoor place, has been disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-095679 (Apr. 4, 2000).
In addition, an absorptive fiber sheet containing at least one kind of chemicals causing exothermic or endothermic reaction when the chemicals are non-thermally stimulated in an outside application has been disclosed in PCT Publication No. WO2005/068916 (Jul. 28, 2005).